


Black Bird

by twomillionmiles



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twomillionmiles/pseuds/twomillionmiles
Summary: *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警！不适者慎入！*三轮车
Relationships: 鹤房汐恩/北川玲叶
Kudos: 16





	Black Bird

**Author's Note:**

> *鹤房汐恩第一人称预警！不适者慎入！  
*三轮车

我睁开还有点酸涩的眼睛，伸手揉乱额前的碎发，无意间碰到眼下的伤口疼得我呲牙咧嘴。溃散的夕阳将昏暗的房间燃起一层血色，翻身在床上找烟的时候发现，自己穿着牛仔裤睡了一整天，难怪觉得哪都不舒服。擦燃火机，房间被火光照亮的一瞬也只能看见满目的狼藉，我深深吸了一口撇撇嘴想，命都不一定保得住哪有心思收拾屋子，有那个美国时间还不如多吸一支烟或者多打一次炮。

焦油和尼古丁唤醒了身体的机能，我将烟叼在嘴角，烟气熏人我只能半闭左眼才能好受些。我往下伸手隔着内裤揉了揉老二，晨勃让它一直处于半兴奋的状态，早就不是青春期的毛头小子了，不会干那种毛毛躁躁急着打出来的蠢事。我当然不着急，因为我知道马上就有人要来给我送炮了。

玄关处传来响动。果不其然，北川玲叶推门走了进来。他身上的裙子就那么巴掌大，勾了丝的长袜侃侃卡在大腿根，典型的b级审美。他抬眼看着躺在床上的我，突然像松了一口气似的垮下肩膀，吊带裙一边的肩带顺着手臂滑落到手肘，露出雪白而平坦的胸脯，是的，没错，北川玲叶是个货真价实的男人。我仔细盯着他露出的那片雪原，血红的奶头尖尖的翘着连乳晕都肿着，这婊子今天被外面的野狗生生玩大奶子。我狠狠的咬住嘴里的烟，深深的吐出过肝过肺的尼古丁，像要把心里无端升腾的烦躁都吐出去。

北川玲叶摸着黑向我走来，艳俗妆容里劣质的闪片像黑夜的星光又像瘆人的鬼火，我眯了眯眼睛出声制止他伸向壁灯开关的手，我沉着嗓子开口道，玲叶，过来，让我抱抱。他眼睛里似乎漫起雾气又好像没有，他手忙脚乱的踢掉不合脚的玛丽珍小皮鞋，一瘸一拐的挪向我，他站定在床前，目光移过我撸动老二的手，最后定格在我颧骨的淤青和嘴角的血痕处。雾气氤氲，一颗一颗的水珠掉了下来砸在我下巴上，他伸手摸了摸我的嘴角，冰凉的指腹揉过伤口，我不喜欢这样含情脉脉的气氛，明显不适合我俩，一个混子和一个婊子哪能谈什么情意绵长，我现在只想埋进他屁股里，快活一番。我伸手将烟递到他嘴边，看他水红的嘴唇含住被我弄得微湿的烟嘴，看他柔软的舌头轻轻舔过烟屁股。我知道那嘴有多湿有多热，我当然知道，前天我去交货之前才在他嘴里打过一炮，他口交技术其实一点也不好，只会用舌头软绵绵的舔，不停的舔过冠状沟，吮吸龟头，没什么很刺激的花样，但我只是看见他一脸的痴迷和一下巴的口水就硬的受不了。

我把手伸进他裙底，很好，敬业的鸡老老实实的穿着蕾丝内裤，我恨不得给他颁个最佳敬业奖。我知道这火气从哪里来，可我无能为力，我带不走他，我甚至自身难保。我拉着蕾丝边扯远，再轻巧的松手，皮筋弹回他屁股上，惹得他不由自主抖了抖。玲叶将腿分开，方便我手探进内裤边，揉搓他没几两肉的屁股，手指轻戳他的穴，温温热热而又湿乎乎的，他总是自己揉软了才来找我。记得第一次干北川玲叶的时候，我抱着欺负他的心思，根本没想给他揉穴扩张，将他压在门上就顶了进去，湿软的穴吸得我头皮发麻，我又燥又气的刺他，刚下工就来，屁股里不会还含着野狗精吧。他听了也只是咬着下唇一边哭一边叫我汐恩，扭着腰用热乎乎的穴套弄我老二，又青涩又淫荡。可能从那天开始，我就疯了。

但那时我不知道他的心思，爱这玩意太奢侈，他敢要我却不敢给。看来，这没事就哭哭啼啼的小婊子比我勇敢多了。而在码头所向无敌的鹤房汐恩却是个胆小鬼。回过神来就听到他压着嗓子轻哼，挺着腰用会阴磨我的小臂，秀气的前端和他一起滴滴答答掉着眼泪。我一个用力将他拽上床，听着他哭哭啼啼的抽噎我的老二就痒得要命，我甚至顾不上彻底扯掉那碍事的蕾丝小三角，就把自己送了进去。我卡着他的脖子玩命的在里头撞，他穴里可真烫，扩张到位了以后水声特别明显，我变着角度的骑他，他攥着枕头挣扎，突出的肩胛骨不住抖动，像要长出翅膀，我俯身用力咬住骨头上那层薄薄的皮肉，我不在乎他痛不痛，也不在乎他会不会受伤，因为我要咬断他的翅膀，他别想离开，毕竟是他先缠上我的。玲叶肯定很痛，但他没有挣扎也没用叫喊，他只是勉强移动到我撑在他脸边的手，用柔软湿润的脸颊蹭了蹭我，这大概是他能做的最大的动作了，他囫囵的小声呢喃，好爽和他不会离开我。

我把北川玲叶的腿举高狠狠往里干，他像一只水汁丰盈的桃子，一榨就出汁，我把他里面搅得一团糟，粉红的果肉搅得稀烂，只能淅淅沥沥的流水和尖叫的迸发。他叫的声音不小，骚得像是没了我的老二就活不下去。他哭着对我说，汐恩，还要。他打定主意要勾引我，我赌气不想被他牵着鼻子走所以我掐着他的奶头要他闭嘴，他却伸出无力的手盖住我作祟的手指，将头埋进被子里柔柔的叫了一声，老公。我看着他红透的耳朵和后背，顶着他脆弱抖动的核狠狠的射出来。

我没去计算我究竟射了多少次，我只知道他最后像被玩坏了一样的胡言乱语，一会说爱我，一会说要我不要死。老二就算软了我也不愿意拔出来，我给自己的理由是不想他夹不住屁股漏我一床单，可这理由显然站不住脚，床上已经脏的不能看了。我侧身环抱着他，霸道的将手从他腋下环扣到他肩膀，紧紧的把他锁在怀里，汗湿的皮肉相贴，又咸湿又黏腻，可这就是生活，哪有唯美干爽的打炮。我突然有点羡慕我的老二，能被含在那么个地方，被细致温柔的裹着，永远不要考虑未来。

我叼着他侧颈的皮迷迷糊糊的说，今晚东区码头不太平，你别到店里去了，这地界马上就要变天了，我今晚跟着龙哥去抢货，我没回来你就找个踏实的人跟着，当没认识过我。他听了慌张地回头，我老二啵的一声从温柔乡里脱离出来，我低头看了眼看着他漏精的屁股，可惜的啧了一声。再抬眼时，他盈满眼泪的眼睛就占满了我的视线，在黑暗中亮晶晶的，像一颗特别伤心的水晶。

我不经又想起了些往事，也不知道是不是人之将死就总爱回顾过去。那时候我刚加入黑尾组，被支去给林姐看场子，不得不说这是个好差事，妓院里哪有什么太多闹事的，给钱艹比天经地义。我经常拿着林姐给的两罐啤酒坐在后门那儿发呆抽烟，我也是在那儿捡到了这颗伤心的水晶。不像现在，我那时还小，最看不得别人哭，我同手同脚的走过去，翻遍皱巴巴的外套，才找出一颗吃饭时清口气的柠檬糖递给他，假装没看到他刘海上的精斑。

手机铃声突兀的响起来，时间到了，我翻身起来准备走。

他慌慌张张地爬起来，撑着酸软的手够他的包，因为勉力移动，他被艹开的肉穴一股一股的涌出腥膻的精水，每涌出一股他就不自主痉挛一下，他这样一边抖一边尿水的样子，也不知道是不是像女人临盆之前破了羊水。仔细想想怀孕的玲叶似乎也是个不错的主意。我一边套着牛仔裤一边伸脚把埋在衣服底下的包踢给他。玲叶在包里摸摸索索，取出一个用棉布包住的小物件，他把那小玩意紧紧攥在手里，眼睛红彤彤的，他几乎说不出话，他断断续续地说，林姐说做你们这行的都兴拜关公，我给你求了个关公像，你要好好带着，千万不要丢下我，求求你不要丢下我。我从来都拿他哭没有一点办法，我也不知道他是不是拿捏住了我这点，才会总用哭要挟我。我想起我俩刚在一起的时候我就和他说过，我没命长命百岁，刀尖舔血的人对爱也无福消受，受不了随时可以走。但我的傻玲叶还是一门心思的撞了上来，所以我要长命百岁的爱他。

我伸出手指轻轻碰了碰他薄薄的眼皮，他乖顺的闭上了眼睛，湿乎乎的睫毛粘在下眼睑上，可怜兮兮的。我亲了亲他的头发，哄着他：除了干你的时候，我可不值得你掉这么多眼泪。他听了皱了一下眉头，微微红肿的嘴唇不着痕迹的撅了一下，那不是什么特别漂亮可爱的表情，我甚至觉得有时候这娘比玩意儿矫情的厉害，但没有办法，我爱他，我得为他活出来。

我将鸭舌帽扣在头上，把那关公像带脖子上，郑重的收进衣领，对他说，放心，我死不了，还要留着命回来艹你。

END。


End file.
